


Habit

by howoojosh (kaminari1007)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boogyu appeared shortly, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soonhoon - Freeform, i apologise for the errors hehe, i just whipped this out of my head lol, soft so fcking soft, soonyoung playing with jihoon's hands/fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/howoojosh
Summary: “You’re doing it again,”Jihoon said, turning to Soonyoung,“Why do you keep on doing that?”Soonyoung smiled,“Shh… Look.”He pointed to the television,“It’s your favorite scene.”An au where Soonyoung have been playing with Jihoon’s ring finger, and Jihoon can’t help but be curious to what his lover is doing.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 266





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter: @[howoojosh](https://twitter.com/howoojosh)

At first, Jihoon didn’t mind the way Soonyoung’s hand would unconsciously play with his fingers, his ring finger to be specific. He didn’t mind, thinking it was a growing habit his lover had developed over time and just shrugged it off when it happens.

But lately, Soonyoung had been playing with it more often, suddenly holding his hand, Soonyoung’s fingers automatically holding his ring finger as if there was something there. He’d usually do it randomly, but for the past few weeks, it had been a constant gesture that Soonyoung does whenever they meet.

He asked him a few times why he had been doing it, and what’s so fascinating about his ring finger that he’d usually play with it, but Soonyoung would only smile and stop his ministrations, and focus on other things, leaving Jihoon’s questions unanswered.

That day wasn’t an exception, Jihoon and Soonyoung were out, having lunch with their friends, Mingyu and Seungkwan, when Soonyoung held his hand on the table, and started playing with his ring finger. Jihoon turned and looked at their hands, before looking at their friends who noticed it as well. When Soonyoung excused himself to go to the bathroom, Seungkwan immediately asked Jihoon, “What was that?”

Jihoon shrugged, “Just some habit he developed.” He said, taking a sip on his cola, “He’s been doing it lately, and I don’t even know why.”

“Maybe he just likes your fingers,” Mingyu commented, “You do have lovely fingers, hyung.”

Jihoon raised a brow and looked at his fingers, “But that still doesn’t explain why he’s so fixated with my ring finger, though?”

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon jumped in surprise while Seungkwan almost choked on his americano when Soonyoung came back.

“Nothing, just Jihoon hyung being curious, that’s all.” Mingyu said and Soonyoung nodded, taking Jihoon’s hand into his.

“Wanna go home? You still have to go to work tomorrow.” Soonyoung said but Jihoon shook his head.

“I filed a leave for tomorrow since it’s your birthday,” He can see the teasing smiles of his friends but he ignored them, “Where do you want to go tomorrow?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung blinked a few times, before he smiled, “At home?”

With this, Jihoon frowned, he knew how Soonyoung like going out on his birthday, so him wanting to spend it at home made Jihoon confused and curious.

“Don’t get me wrong, I want a date with you,” Soonyoung defended, “But I just want some movies and maybe some cuddles from you?” There was a shy smile blooming on Soonyoung’s face, “And I know you’re really tired from all your deadlines, so I’d rather have you rested at home. I know how you like those much better.”

“How considerate of you, Soonyoung hyung.” Seungkwan commented.

“Are you sure?” Jihoon ignored Seungkwan and asked Soonyoung.

“Positive.” Soonyoung smiled, assuring Jihoon that he was really fine with it.

Again, Jihoon was filled with doubts, but seeing the smile on Soonyoung’s face washed them all away.

The following day, Jihoon came to Soonyoung’s house with everything all set on his bedroom. Even when it was Soonyoung’s birthday, everything he prepared were all Jihoon’s favorites; the movie they were going to watch, the snacks by the bedside table, the cola that was still on a bucket of ice to make sure it stays really cold.

“It’s your birthday, but why does it feel like it’s mine?” Jihoon said as he turned to Soonyoung who was already guiding him to the bed, “I could’ve prepared something for you.” Jihoon pouted.

“It’s okay, having you here with me is already the best gift.” Soonyoung says as he settled comfortably on the bed, before pulling Jihoon and make hin settle between his legs, his arms automatically wrapping around Jihoon’s waist, while Jihoon leans back to Soonyoung, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other is providing.

Soonyoung started playing the movie, and they were quiet and focused even though it was the nth time they’ve watched it. Jihoon was already relaxed and comfortable on his position, with Soonyoung feeding him some snacks like he would usually do every movie date with him, when Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s other hand holding his, and automatically rubbing and playing his ring finger.

“Again.” Jihoon spoke, “You’re doing it again.” Jihoon said turning to Soonyoung, “Why do you keep on doing that?”

Soonyoung smiled, “Shh… Look.” He pointed to the television, “It’s your favorite scene.”

Soonyoung then stopped what he was doing, and Jihoon turned to see his favorite scene on the screen,almost forgetting about the issue on hand when he suddenly felt something cold touching his fingertip.

He immediately turned his attention down to their hands that made him freeze in shock.

He watched as Soonyoung slid a ring on his finger, a ring that perfectly fitted him.

“Marry me?” Soonyoung whispered to his ears, making Jihoon slowly turn to Soonyoung.

“W-what?” He stuttered.

“Sorry, I know you hate chessy stuffs or grand things, so I just thought you’ll appreciate it more if it's just the two of us, with some of your favorite things.” Soonyoung scratched his head, giving him a shy smile, “And maybe your favorite person too?”

“Idiot!” Jihoon exclaimed, before bursting into tears, “You’re supposed to put the ring on me after you asked me your question!” He said, still crying, “How am I suppose to say ‘no’ now?!”

He saw how Soonyoung’s expression changed with that, “So it’s a no?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” Jihoon said, shifting on his position to face Soonyoung better, “Of course I’ll marry you!” Jihoon couldn’t stop crying, but he couldn’t care less, “It’s supposed to be your birthday! I should be the one giving you things!”

“But you gave me an answer...” Soonyoung softened, wiping Jihoon’s endless tears, “That’s priceless, love.” Soonyoung leaned his forehead against Jihoon, “Thank you, thank you for giving me your heart, and the chance to be with you for a lifetime. I love you, Ji.”

“I love you too.” Jihoon replied, placing a chaste kiss on Soonyoung’s lips before distancing himself from Soonyoung to take a good look on his hand, _his ring finger to be exact._

Soonyoung had been playing with it more often, suddenly holding his hand, Soonyoung’s fingers automatically holding his ring finger _to play with his ring, his engagement ring._ And this time, Jihoon doesn’t have to be curious anymore about Soonyoung’s habit.


End file.
